


Get Out

by storming_wolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Memes, damn daniel, just a tiny bit, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is back from holiday and Phil spent too much time on the Internet while he was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

Dan was quite exhausted. His body had adapted to the time change, and being back, 5 and a half hours off his schedule now, he wanted to crawl in his bed and sleep despite it being so early.

He was sprawled on his bed in just his boxers facing away from the door when he heard it open and close. 

"You're not gonna jump scare me Phil," Dan said. He felt Phil climb into the bed and force him to make room. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed his neck.

"I missed you," Phil said. Dan smiled slightly and turned to face Phil. He kissed him softly and slowly it turned to making out. Phil slid his hand down Dan's pants and slowly pulled them down. Once he was freed of his pants, Phil towered over him and looked at his naked body. Dan smirked up at Phil and Phil smiled back.

"Daaaaaamn Daniel," Phil said. Dan's smile fell and his face went into an ultimate bitch face. Phil was dying of laughter as Dan scowled at him.

"Get out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash don't take this seriously omg


End file.
